Delay
by kuntrygurl93
Summary: What if Kagome decided that maybe she couldn't do it anymore. What if Sesshomaru decided that he wants to be there do her.


What if Kagome wasn't the bubbly, always happy character we love?

What if things got so bad that she wanted to give up?

Who could and would be there for her?

Well you're about to find out.

* * *

DELAY

_Kagome's pov_

It's been a long day of shard hunting.

'I don't know why Inuyasha insists on comparing me to Kikyo.' -_sigh-_

_'If its not him then its Naraku' She thought as she sunk doan in the hot springs. Looking at her reflection she wondered if there was someone out there that would t compare her to another woman._

_'Or corpse in Kikyo's case...'_

_'I just want to give up.' She thought closing her eyes. As she was trying to relax, a poem came to mind. _

Yes I admit

I had a moment of weakness

Contemplated suicide but I couldn't believe it

Couldn't believe I took on the responsibilities that I knew nothing about

Man I became so stressed out

I actually shed a tear and that rarely happens

Next thing I know the dam broke

Minutes later i built it back up

Restraints, no joke

I knew I Couldn't let anything else get to me

No more distress I told myself

I just had to believe it

thought about what could I do

just to end it all

You don't know how many thoughts ran through my mind just as a tear fell

_-As she was reciting the poem, she didn't realize that she grabbed the dagger thaI was on the edge of the springs. Twirling it in her hand, she continued.-_

Pills or a knife?

Which is less messy?

I tossed that thought around but I

Couldn't do it

so I grabbed a pen and paper and wrote my thoughts down

I gotta admit

I felt better afterwards but I knew I had to get away

Never again will I get back to that stage

I'll write if I have to

People wonder why I lock myself away,

Why I keep quiet, why I barely speak, why am the I am

'I'm a private person' I say

My thoughts are the only thing I seem to have control over

Even then, that gets outta hand

If it wasn't for my vas imagination I don't what'll happen

but know this, suicide will never be an option.

As she finished, she plu pled herself out of the water and let the tears fall.

'_What do I do now?' She asked herself._

_Hearing someone behind her, she spoke._

_'I'll be right there Sango. Just let me get dressed.' Not hearing anything Kagome turned around and gasped._

_'S-Sesshomaru? What are you doing here?_

_Stepping closer to the springs he knelt down and grabbed her chin gently._

_' This Sesshomars was worried.' He replied looking into her sad blue eyes. Not allowing her to answer he continued. _

_' This...I want you to know that if you ever need to get away from the half breed or if you need to talk I'm here for you._

_Not believing him, she asked 'Why?'_

_'Because little miko, no one should ridiculed and burdened with all this negativity. I heard what you said and I want you to know that this Sesshomaru is glad that you decided not to end your life...' He paused._

_Sensing that he had more to say Kagome kept quiet in which Sesshomaru was thankful for._

_'I don't know what I would do if you were to perish. I...I care for you a great deal and I hate that you have these thoughts burdening you koi.'_

_'Koi? You care for me? I...I...I...' She stammered._

_Sensing her distress, Sesshomaru placed a clawed finger on her lips. Successfully shutting her up, he leaned forward and kissed her slowly. _

_Kagome's first thought was to pull away but then she thought maybe, just maybe Sesshomaru might be the one for her. Not delaying any further, Kagome put all her might into the kiss. _

_After a few minute they pulled apart and stared into each others eyes._

_'Sesshomaru please don't hurt me' She whispered._

_Pulling her tightly into a hug he answered. _

_'Should I ever do so, then I pray that death does not delay. I will forever be your supporter, lover, friend and mate if you will have me?'_

_Tearing up, Kagome threw her arms around his neck and cried out a yes._

_Over the course of a few weeks Sesshomaru and Kagome has gotten closer then ever and she no longer have thoughts of suicide. _

_All thanks to our golden eyes demon lord._

* * *

I claim all rights to the poem which isn't really a poem. It's more of actual feelings I had at a point in my life. I hope you guys like this oneshot. I will hopefully get back in the swing of things when I get a new laptop. Then I can update faster.


End file.
